A cleaning device of this type is frequently used in motor vehicles nowadays and is known from practice. The known cleaning device can be fitted, for example, in a motor vehicle bumper arranged in front of the lens. The tube which is connected to the spray nozzle is extended counter to the force of the spring element during operation of the washer fluid pump and therefore moves the spray nozzle over the lens. Washer fluid is subsequently sprayed on to the lens. The connection of the washer fluid line is connected to the exterior of the tubes while the interior of the tubes bears the spray nozzle. However, it is disadvantageous in this case that dirt can enter a gap between the telescoping tubes. Furthermore, in the extended state of the inner tube, dirt can pass on to the outer wall thereof. In the most unfavorable case, said dirt can block the movement of the inner tube in relation to the outer tube or can impair sealing between the tubes.
It could be conceivable to protect the tubes against dirt accumulation by means of a sleeve or the like. However, this requires a high structural outlay.